Passion 20
by CalcioyCobalto
Summary: Una fecha especial, y un típico truco de la amazona, hará que Ranma y Akane atraviesen situaciones fuera de lo común entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

El joven artista marcial, caminaba malhumorado por alguna de las calles de Nerima. Llevaba sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos mientras caminaba pateando una lata que encontró en su camino momentos antes.

Frunció aún más su entrecejo, y miró con furia aquella lata, para después, patearla con una gran fuerza, mandándola a volar por los aires —Demonios— Gruñó entre dientes — ¿Por qué rayos tienen que pasar estas cosas?— Se preguntó a sí con amargura —… y justo un día antes…— Se quejó, recordando lo ocurrido momentos atrás, en el instituto, dicho incidente, había arruinado, o al menos acomplejado, todos sus planes para ése día.

Por fin llegó a la residencia de los Tendo. Detuvo su poco después de atravesar aquella gran entrada, para después dedicar una mirada preocupada y angustiada a una de las ventas de aquel complejo, ventana que pertenecía a la habitación de cierta peliazul, a la cual, probablemente, había lastimado con su torpeza.

—Akane…— Susurró el nombre de su bonita prometida, como si de una invocación se tratara. No sabía cómo, pero necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella. Estaba seguro de que había visto unas pequeñas lágrimas salir de los lindos ojos de la joven cuando salió corriendo después de que él le dijo todas aquellas tonterías a causa de su inhabilidad para manejar mejor esas situaciones en las que se hallaba acorralado por sus otras remetidas.

* * *

Aferró más su agarre sobre la almohada entre sus brazos, y hundió su lindo rostro en ella. La menor de las Tendo yacía sobre su cama, sólo habían pasado algunos minutos desde que llegó del instituto, incluso, aún llevaba puesto su uniforme escolar.

Era obvio que estaba triste y molesta. No podía creer estar comprometida con el chico más torpe e insensible que jamás había conocido, y peor aún, no entendía cómo se había enamorado de él.

—Ranma…— Murmulló angustiada el nombre del moreno —… eres un idiota— Ese día se había esforzado demasiado para comportarse amable con ese tonto, incluso, quiso lucir bonita para él, haciendo lo que jamás había hecho para un día normal de clases: ¡usar maquillaje! Que claro, no usó nada ostentoso ni muy producido, simplemente aplicó un ligero, y muy sutil pintalabios, el cual, sólo hacía resaltar un poco más esos delgados y finos labios de los que era dueña.

Con desanimo, pasaron por su mente todos aquellos momentos que había pasado con su prometido esa semana. Desde hace un par de días, su prometido comenzó a tener un comportamiento diferente hacia ella, una más amable y abierta. Al principio le pareció muy extraño, pero al darse cuenta de la fecha que se acercaba, todo le dio sentido. Ella misma sabía que no era la persona más perceptiva en el mundo, pero hasta ella podía intuir lo que su prometido se proponía. Pero, después de escuchar aquellos insultos tan despectivos hacia ella por parte del moreno, se rompió cada ilusión que se había formado en su corazón durante aquellos agradables días. ¿Por qué siempre que comenzaban a avanzar entre ellos, tenían que aparecer esas entrometidas a arruinarlo todo?

En el descanso para el almuerzo de ese día en el instituto, ella y el moreno acordaron almorzar juntos de una manera casual, todo iba bien, charlaban cómodamente cuando, de repente, llegaron aquellas dos entrometidas: Sahmpoo y Ukyo, quienes comenzaron sus ya tan típicas escenas, discutiendo y pelando para así, definir quién sería la que ganar el derecho de recibir un regalo de parte del moreno, ya que el ese día, se trataba del 14 de marzo; el día de los blancos.

_["¡¿Por qué habría yo de regalarle algo a una chica tan fea y poco agraciada como Akane?! ¡No estoy tan loco como para fijarme en una marimacho de pechos planos como ella!"] _Recordó con dolor esa respuesta que dijo el tonto de su prometido al ser interrogado de manera incrédula por esas dos fastidiosas chicas, si es que pensaba pasar aquel día con ella ¿por qué tenía que despreciarla tanto frente a sus otras supuestas prometidas? Simplemente, estaba más que confundida. Toda una semana se comporta amable con ella, y en un momento, la hace sentir la chica menos agraciada en todo el Japón.

—Idiota…— Volvió a insultar a ese muchacho que la hacía sentir tan bien, pero a veces, era quien producía sus angustias.

Levantó bruscamente su cabeza de la cama al escuchar un estruendo en la parte inferior de su casa, sabiendo que el ruido provenía del dojo. Rápidamente se pudo de pie, y caminó apresurada a aquel sitio para saber qué era lo que ocurría.

Volvió a escuchar otro gran ruido, así que apresuró aún más su andar para llegar lo más pronto posible.

Llegó al dojo muy apresurada, y abrió las puertas de manera algo brusca debido a su preocupación; pero su expresión alterada cambió radicalmente por una cancina y enfadada al ver aquella escena.

Aquellas dos locas habían traído su ridícula pelea hasta su casa.

Shampoo estaba bien aferrada al cuello de su prometido, lo cual no le extrañaba, pero eso no significaba que no le molestar; y por otro lado, estaba Ukyo, quien abrazaba con enjundia el brazo del moreno; la típica escena.

Ese trio detuvo en seco su faena, y llevaron sus miradas hacia la entrada del lugar donde se hallaba la peliazul. Las dos chicas afinaron sus miradas y las dedicaron de manera retadora a la joven Tendo, mientras que Ranma, cambió su expresión a una de temor.

―A-Akane, esto no es lo que…―

― ¿Qué hacer chica violenta aquí?― La amazona interrumpió el intento de excusa del moreno ―Airen ya haber dicho que no estar interesado en ti― Dijo de manera casi socarrona.

Frunció su entrecejo y cerró sus ojos, fingiendo indiferencia ―A mí no me interesa ese tonto fenómeno…―Rebatió la peliazul ―Pero si piensan hacer sus locuras, ¡no las hagan en mi casa!― Exclamó apuntando con su índice aquella pared derrumbada, que muy seguramente se encontraba en ese estado por las excéntricas entradas de la amazona.

― ¿Y entonces, Ran-chan? ¿De qué clase son los chocolates que piensas darme?― Preguntó la cocinera, ignorando totalmente la discusión entre sus dos rivales.

― ¡Ya les dije que no le daré nada a nadie!― Exclamó fastidiado el moreno, al mismo tiempo que se deshacía del agarre de aquellas dos chicas.

La castaña y Shampoo, pusieron una expresión de molestia al escuchar aquello. Pero, por su parte, a Akane, la invadió un pesado sentimiento de angustia al saber que su prometido no tenía planeado ninguna clase de gesto hacia ella ese día.

El moreno, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, llevó su mirada hacia su prometida, percatándose de que pudo haber malinterpretado su declaración.

Le pesaba ser la causa de esa triste expresión en el bonito rostro de esa jovencita ¿Cómo podía lastimar tanto a la persona que realmente le importaba? Era una pregunta que se hacía a él mismo en su mente.

―A-Akane …― Susurró preocupado el joven Saotome al ver esa expresión afligida de su prometida.

La voluptuosa china sonrió con malicia al ver la ligera distracción de su amado. Hurgó entre sus pechos, y sacó una pequeña caja de cartón, para después, raídamente tomar lo que contenía en su interior. Se acercó al moreno hasta quedar frente a él ―Airen, decir "Ah"― Pidió amablemente.

Volteó a verla con rareza por aquel pedido, enarcando una ceja son entender ― ¿Que diga qué…― apenas y pudo terminar la oración, cuando la amazona metió un objeto a su boca en un rápido movimiento, para después tomarlo por la quijada y hacerlo que la mirara fijamente al rostro.

Ukyo y Akane, miraron confundidas aquella escena, preguntándose qué fue lo que Shampoo había hecho comer al chico de la trenza.

La cocinera levantó del suelo el pequeño empaque que la pelimorado había dejado caer. Lo leyó atentamente, y después, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al terminar de hacerlo ― ¡Shampoo! ¡Eres una tramposa!― Gritó con cólera, arrojando de nuevo aquel objeto.

La pequeña caja de cartón, cayó justo en los pies de la peliazul, quien se agacho para tomar el objeto, con el fin de entender el porqué del escándalo. Lo llevó a la altura de su rostro y comenzó a leer los caracteres en él ―"Passion Chocolette 2.0"― leyó con cierta complejidad. Dirigió sus orbes a las letras más pequeñas debajo del título ― "Passion Chocolette, hará crecer su pasión por la primera persona que vea después de comerlo"― Leyó la pequeña introducción del producto que la china le había dado a comer a su prometido. ―Ran…ma…― Susurró angustiada al ver que su prometido miraba fijamente a la amazona. Se trataba de otra jugarreta tramposa de la china, quien había recurrido otra vez a sus pócimas chinas para ganarse al moreno.

―Airen, ahora amar a Shampoo…― Sentenció altiva, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el moreno la miraba con detenimiento.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Qué tal a todos?  
Pues heme aquí de nuevo. Con una nueva historia, la cual, no quería subir hasta que terminara la primera que empecé (La Nueva Confusión), pero últimamente, no he tenido tiempo de escribirla, ya que como es mi historia "principal" –por así decirlo- me toma más tiempo pensar y redactar los capítulos.

En cambio, esta será una historia más simple y mucho más cortita (calculo unos tres capítulos) y como ADVERTENCIA, les adelanto que estará un poco subida de tono, así que si no les gusta mucho las situaciones un poco colusoras, tomen sus precauciones, jé :P. Sé que dije lo mismo en mi otro Fic, pero este, definitivamente será algo más... "acalorado" xD.

Saludos, y hasta pronto.

CalcioyCobalto n_n


	2. Efectos secundarios

Lentamente, y con mucha pesadez, el joven artista comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Sentía que los parpados le pesaban. El dolor en su cabeza se intensificaba a la par que su lucidez volvía a él.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Ranma?― Cuestionó con preocupación la mayor de las Tendo.

Llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y la sobó, tratando de aliviar el dolor ― ¿Q-Qué rayos pasó?― Preguntó aún algo aturdido.

Nabiki, soltó una ligera risita socarrona ―Ranma, parece que el golpe te dañó más de lo normal―

El moreno miró con algo de molestia a la castaña por esa respuesta tan relajada.

Sus neuronas comenzaron a funcionar de nuevo, después de tremenda sacudida, y pudo recordar cómo su prometida le lanzaba el tablero que se encontraba en la entrada del dojo; justo después de que tragó aquellos rancios chocolates que la amazona le obligó a comer. Había sido una clásica reacción de la peliazul, debido a sus celos.

―Esa tonta…― Masculló entre dientes mientras se incorporaba. ― ¿por qué me golpeó de esa manera?― Se preguntó a sí mismo como si de verdad no conociera la respuesta.

De repente, la puerta de aquella habitación se deslizó, dejando ver a una linda y voluptuosa china ― ¡Por fin despertar Airen!― Exclamó llena de alegría, para después abalanzarse contra el moreno, aprensándolo en un fuerte abrazo ― ¿Airen ya amar mucho mucho a Shampoo?― Preguntó con una gran sonrisa y con el tono más meloso de su voz, mientras restregaba ese envidiable cuerpo contra el chico.

― ¡Rayos, Shampoo! ¡¿De qué hablas?!― Dijo, tratando de alejar a la amazona de él ― ¡¿Por qué habría yo de amarte?!―

La joven de cabellos purpuras, borró aquella gran sonrisa de su rostro, y miró algo confundida al joven ― ¿Acaso airen no sentir pasión por Shampoo?― Cuestionó confundida, con su entrecejo levemente fruncido. El moreno negó con la cabeza, un poc nervioso por aquella mirada inquisidora. Frunció aún más su entrecejo.

Chasqueó sus dedos frente al rostro del artista marcial, haciendo que este hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás y pestañara con algo de fuerza ― ¿Amar ahora a Shampoo?― Preguntó la joven.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza ―No― Contestó confundido.

Aplaudió un par de veces ― ¿Y ahora?―

―No― Negó de nueva cuenta

Sacó de la nada un pimentero, y roció un poco sobre su nariz, para así provocarse un estornudo ― ¿Ahora?― Cuestionó mientras frotaba su nariz. Trataba de probar si el efecto de los chocolates Passion 2.0 necesitaban de algún tipo de detonador, como aquellos pastelillos que alguna vez le dio a probar.

― ¡No entiendo qué rayos es lo que intentas hacer, Shampoo!―

La amazona se separó un poco de Ranma, y arrugó su ceño, desviando su mirada hacia un costado, cavilando algunas ideas ―Shampoo haber sido estafada― Dijo entre dientes ―… y haber pagado mucho por esos chocolates a anciano― Murmulló molesta, haciendo que los presentes sólo se limitaran a mirarla con rareza. Sin decir más, se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación hacia el jardín, para después, de un salto, brincar aquel muro que rodeaba la residencia Tendo.

―Vaya… esa sí que está cada vez más loca― Mencionó despreocupadamente la mediana de las hermanas Tendo.

―Y no se quedó para tomar el té― Dijo Kasumi, con esa característica inocencia que le distinguía, haciendo que Ranma y su hermana, la miraran con los ojos entrecerrados, y una ligera gota de sudor sobre sus sienes.

* * *

Soltó un fuerte golpe al aire, seguido de una patada invertida.

Después de todo aquel escándalo, decidió ir a entrenar un poco al dojo, para sacar un poco de su frustración.

―Ese idiota…― Masculló en medio de su rutina ―Es tan tonto que siempre tiene que caer en los trucos baratos de esas dos…― Dio otro golpe a la nada ― ¿Y a mí qué me importa de todas maneras?― Trató de sonar lo más convencida posible.

Tomó un poco de aire, para posteriormente, realizar otra combinación de katas. Se dispuso a hacer el primer movimiento de aquella serie. Saltó y giró sobre su eje para dar una patada en el aire, pero algo estaba a punto de salir mal en su faena. Su ojos de abrieron ampliamente al ver a su prometido parado en la entrada del dojo; recargado en la puerta, con una sonrisa altiva en su rostro y sus brazos cruzados. La impresión de verlo ahí fue tanta, que su concentración se evaporó en esa milésima de segundo. Su expresión cambió de sorprendida, a una de miedo al saber que su aterrizaje se vería afectado por su distracción. Y efectivamente, así fue. Al caer sobre su pie izquierdo, hizo una mueca de dolor, para después caer bruscamente sobre su trasero, soltando un ligero quejido de su boca.

― ¡Rayos!…― masculló mientras sobaba la parte afectada de su cuerpo, con los ojos bien cerrados, y una pequeñísima lagrima asomándose por uno de sus ojos.

El moreno rápidamente se acercó a la joven y se agachó para quedar a su altura ― ¿estás bien, Akane?― Inquirió con más curiosidad que preocupación.

La peliazul, abrió sus ojos, con el entrecejo totalmente fruncido, dedicando una mirada mortal a su prometido ― ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS TIENES QUE APARECER ASÍ DE REPENTE?!― Le recriminó, enojada.

― Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una distraída…― Contestó, enarcando una de sus cejas ―Además…― Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios ―, no aparecí de repente. Ya tenía tiempo mirándote― Confesó, aún con esa media sonrisa, casi coqueta.

Quitó de golpe aquella mueca de dolor y rencor, por una de sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras, las cuales si no hubiesen sido dichas con ese tono extraño de voz, hubieran pasado desapercibidas. Pero la lucidez volvió a ella al darse cuenta que se trataba de su torpe prometido; volviendo fruncir su ceño ― En primer lugar: no soy ninguna distraída. Y en segundo:… ―Alejó al moreno con un ligero empujón ― ¿No se supone que deberías estar con Shampoo?― Rebatió.

La terquedad de la peliazul le hizo gracia a Ranma, haciendo que este ampliara su sonrisa ―Nabiki me explicó eso de los supuestos "chocolates de la pasión". Y puedo asegurarte que no han hecho ningún efecto en mí ― Habló con un tono altivo en su voz. Akane no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio al escuchar aquello ―Pero eso no justifica el que, por tus celos, me hayas arrojado el tablero a la cabeza con esa fuerza de marimacho― Le recriminó con algo de humor.

La tranquilidad de la joven se esfumó con ese reclamo. Sonrojándose por la vergüenza, puso una expresión de enojo ― ¡Oye, tonto! ¡Yo no estaba celosa! ¡¿Y a quién llamas marimacho, afemina…?!― Silenció al mismo tiempo que su puño fue detenido por el moreno, ya que éste iba justo a su rostro. Pero lo que la hizo callar, no fue la defensa de su prometido, sino esa rara sonrisa en su rostro y esa mirada misteriosa. Era una combinación tan poco común en él, que le pareció de lo más extraña. Pero más extraña era la sensación que le provocaba verla. Simplemente, la desarmó en un instante, haciéndola sonrosar. Era una expresión tan masculina, pero al mismo tiempo, enternecedora.

―Claro que estabas celosa, tonta…― Contestó, con un tono levemente meloso, sorprendiendo a Akane ―Pero como ya te dije, esos chocolates no causaron ningún efecto en mí; así que…― Sin soltar su agarre en el puño de su linda prometida, lentamente se acercó a ella. La chica parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida y totalmente cohibida mientras observaba el rostro de su prometido acercándose a ella ―… no tienes nada porqué preocuparte― Quedó totalmente congelada al tener su prometido justo al lado de su rostro, susurrándole aquello al oído, con una voz ronca y varonil.

El tono de sus mejillas no podía ser más rojo. Esa acción de su prometido la dejó totalmente estupefacta. Jamás habría esperado eso de él. ―Ra-Ranma…―

―Sabes que eres la única que me interesa…― Le confesó al oído, sin tapujos, con una galanía poco usual en él.

El corazón de la peli azul se aceleró y su respiración le faltó. Lentamente, el joven se separó un poco de ella, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Le encantaba ver esos cafés ojos acuosos, y ese rostro cohibido y sonrojado; era una imagen que nunca le cansaría ver. Con toda la calma del mundo, acercó su mano hacia el rostro de su prometida, y posó su palma sobre la blanca mejilla de la joven. La piel de la peliazul se erizó al sentir esa suave caricia que le dedicó su prometido. Sintió que el alma se le escaparía cuando su prometido le tomó su pequeña barbilla con una delicadeza extrema. Pudo verlo en sus ojos, no necesitaba ser la persona más inteligente del mundo para saber cuál era la intención del moreno.

―Ra-Ranma… ¿Q-Qué intentas hacer?― A duras penas logró hacer esa pregunta, tratando de hallarle un poco de lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que todo parecía un sueño.

―Lo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo― Susurró su respuesta, haciendo que la joven se estremeciera. Comenzó a acercarse más a su prometida, con toda la intención de besarla. Akane, quedó paralizada con la respuesta del moreno, y aún más con su proximidad, la cual era cada vez más cercana.

Finalmente, se dejó llevar por el momento, sin importarle la razón por la cual su prometido se estaba comportando de esa manera. Cerró sus ojos con suavidad, y se dispuso a recibir aquel tacto.

Al ver que su prometida le estaba correspondiendo, decidió seguir con su propósito: besarla.

Se acercó a ella, quedando a sólo milímetros de su rostro. Ya sólo quedaba un pequeño espacio entre sus labios cuando…

― ¡Auch!― La joven hizo una mueca de dolor y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Ranma parpadeó confundido por esa rara y repentina acción de Akane ― ¿Qué pasa, Akane?― Preguntó con preocupación.

―Mi tobillo…― Contestó, con sus ojos bien cerrados y ese gesto de dolor aún en su rostro. ―me duele―

Ranma miró hacia esa parte del cuerpo de la joven, y notó que estaba un poco inflamado ― Te lastimaste al caer ¿verdad?― Asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta del joven. Sonrió con gracia ―Vaya que eres una torpe, Akane―

― ¡Oye, Idiota! ¡Fue por tu culpa que aterricé mal!― Rebatió, volviendo el enojo en ella ―Además, hoy dijiste que jamás te fijarías en una marimacho tan fea y poco agraciada como yo ¿no es así?― Recriminó al mismo tiempo que empujaba al chico para alejarlo de ella, con tal fuerza, que incluso, sacó un poco del aire en sus pulmones ―Así que por mí ¡puedes irte con Shampoo o cualquiera de esas locas!― Como pudo, se puso de pie, y comenzó a cojear, dejando a Ranma con media palabra en la boca.

El moreno sólo se quedó en silencio, mirando a su prometida marcharse del dojo, con una expresión algo confundida. Esa joven le parecía tan explosiva ¿Cómo pudieron estar a punto de besarse y en un instante, comenzar a gritarle? Sonrió para sí, totalmente embobado por esa joven; definitivamente, era una chica especial. Su chica especial. Amplió la curva en sus labios, sonriendo enternecido ―Tonta― Susurró con cariño. La dejaría ser por ese momento. Esperaría para atacar después.

* * *

El pobre anciano de larga barba, tenía una expresión aterrada en su cara, incluso sudaba frio; totalmente pávido por aquella mirada asesina que le dedicaba la amazona. Parte de su pequeña tienda estaba hecha un desastre, el cual fue causado por la china.

Apuntó amenazadoramente al anciano con uno de sus chuís ―! Anciano estafar a Shampoo!― Reclamó la joven de cabellos purpuras.

Negó, agitando de un lado a otro su cabeza ― ¡Claro que no, jovencita! ¡Yo te dije que esos chocolates estaban caducos, y por eso, podrían no tener algún efecto o, tal vez, tener efecto secundarios en quien los coma!― Trató de excusarse, intimidado por la fuerza de la joven. Conocía muy bien la fama de las amazonas.

― ¡Usted jamás haber dicho eso!― Contestó, afilando aún más su mirada.

― ¡A-Ah! ¿N-No lo hice? Je… Entonces… creo que olvidé mencionarlo― Sonrió nervioso, desviando su mirada mientras rascaba tontamente una de sus mejillas.

En un parpadeo, la china ya tenía al anciano bien aferrado por el cuello de su camisa ―Viejo tramposo devolver dinero a Shampoo―

― ¡Sí! ¡Toma, toma, toma!― Sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre de edad avanzada, sacó dinero de su bolsillo, sin siquiera contar la cantidad que había tomado, y se la dio de inmediato a la joven.

Shampoo, soltó al pobre hombre y tomó el dinero, para después embolsarlo ―Ahora, decirme cuáles son los efectos secundarios de esos chocolate― Exigió, colocando sus puños sobre sus caderas.

Dio un suspiro aliviador al ver más clamada a la amazona, y secó el sudor de su frente ―Pues… pueden ser varios efectos. La persona que los haya comido, pude presentar fiebre; salpullido; calambres; indigestión estomacal; o también puede que…― Silenció un par de segundos, y miró al techo, como si buscara en él, el efecto que le faltaba por informar a la china.

― ¿Qué más poderle suceder a Airen por comer chocolates caducados?― Preguntó desesperada por la incertidumbre.

―Bueno… puede que…― Dudó un par de segundos en decírselo ―puede que… el efecto correcto no se tenga con la PRIMERA persona que vea…― Tragó duro antes de terminar su frase ―s-sino con la SEGUNDA persona que él mire― Su cuerpo se volvió a tensar, y los nervios volvieron a él, al ver esa expresión en el rostro de la amazona. Definitivamente no le había gustado en nada su respuesta.

* * *

**Bueno, por fin el segundo capítulo :D. Espero les guste y perdonen la demora, pero bueno… ya saben, falta de tiempo, compromisos, trabajo, escuela y demás u_u.**

**Pero bueno, espero sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo :D**

**Bry**: Hola de nuevo :D Créeme que yo también extrañaba leer tus reviews. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir, y bueno, siento hacerte sufrir tanto, pero mentiría si dijera que esa no es la intención, je (pero en un buen sentido, claro) Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione y sea de tu agrado. Hasta pronto n_n

**Guest**: Muchas gracias. Y pues helo aquí, ya por fin actualizado. Espero te guste. Saludos.

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia. Espero actualizar pronto.**

**Saludos y hasta pronto.**

**ClacioyCobalto n_n**


End file.
